A Change for the best
by SissyFaith
Summary: Sophia Grace Swan Is Bella's twin sister. She looks, and acts way different then our most known and beloved. Or in my case, hated. character. We follow her as she goes through the troubles of moving back to forks. falling in love. and most of all, learning to deal with being surrounded by vampires. So, come in and join us in our crazy adventures. Please, No hate. Just Being Myself.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey Guys! So, I know i should be working on TTB. And I'm going to. I'M not happy with it. so I'm going to re-write it. But Anyways! This is A story about Jasper, a human and a giant pot full of vampires. ;) sooo. Enjoy!) (Oh and: Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot, and Sophie. and whoever else you don't recognize from TTS.)

(Sophies Pov. Ch 1)

"Mom! Why can't I stay with Peter and Char another year." "Because, I don't want your sister down there with that old man alone. Especially after her accident in phoenix."

"Dad? What happened?"

"She fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. Running from some boyfriend."

I giggled. "Sure sounds like her, Huh Momma?"

She glared at me. "Do not speak of your sister that way. And you better lose that accent before you meet Phil or I will beat it out of you."

'Yeah right. Peter and Char, wouldn't allow that.' I thought, but really said: "of course. Mom."

She left me alone to pack and to go get her husband Phil.

I packed all my winter clothes. (Which isn't much) and some of my less 'showy' clothes. Charlotte and peter stood at the door watching with depressed expressions.  
"We knew it wouldn't last." I told my vampire friends.

"We should have faked your death months ago." Peter said. "I asked for you to." He glared at me.

"Don't start, you two." Char said with a giggle. And I smiled. "Yes Ma'am!"

Venom tears filled her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" she said and threw her arms around me I hugged her back and smiled. "I love you Char!" I said getting emotional "I love you to Soph" Peter threw his arms around both of us. "I love both my girls!" we rolled our eyes but hugged him back and giggled. "Sophia! Time to go!" I heard my mom yell for me. I lifted my suite case and they followed me down. I seen Phil for the first time and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Sophie. Though, my mom prefers people to call me Sophia. So either is fine." I told him forcing my accent down. And smiling politely.

"Hello Sophie," He grinned and winked.

"I'm Phil." We shook hands.

Peter and char had to stay in the shade.

"Hurry up, Sophia! You're gonna miss your flight." "I'm coming mom!" I waved bye one more time. Walking towards the doors. I got my ticket.

I boarded. And settled in for a nap. When I got a text. "Where did you say you were going again?" the text asked It was Peter. "Forks. Washington." I replied. "I thought so. Gtg. Ttyl love you." His text talk cracks me up. "Love you to Pete." "Boyfriend?" asked a boy from beside me.

I looked up. Seeing golden amber eyes and honey blonde hair. "Uh, No. It's a….uncle of sorts."

"Oh. Sorry." He chuckled. I looked up again and noticed something.

He was…Pale…vampire pale. "Shit." I muttered.

"Hmm?" he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh…uh…oh…ummmm. Nothing." I stuttered.

"I'm Jasper." He held out a hand.

"Sophie." I shook his icy hand.

"Where you coming from Sophie?"

"Arizona, though I live in Texas…Or I did. I'm going to live in forks with my twin sister for a while."

"Oh, really. I'm from Texas Also. I live in forks with my adoptive family. "

"Do you go to Forks High? " I remember my mom mentioning the school.

"Yeah, with my brothers, Edward and Emmett Cullen. And my twin sister Rosalie. And my girlfriend Alice." I nod. I dozed off soon after.

(However many hours it takes later. XD!)

I woke up, slowly at an insistent poking in my rib cage.

"Sophia? Hey…Wake up…."

"What do you want Pete?" I asked groggily. "My names not Peter Darlin', (*Swoooooon*) It's Jasper."

"Hmmm…Oh." I opened my eyes to see Amber colored eyes looking down at me.

"Sorry, but we just landed."

"Oh…Thanks." I smiled politely.

Not even attempting to hide my accent. I grabbed my backpack.

And slowly followed Jasper off the plane.

"Well, I've got to go. There's my ride."

"Give me your number? Then we'll be sure to stay in touch." I handed him my phone and he typed in the number. As I did his.

I smiled and waved bye as I walked over to Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I hugged him. I was always closer to our father then Bella was.

I turned and seen what I guess was my sister. "Bella?" I hadn't seen nor really talked to her in a couple years. "Hey Sophia." She did a small wave thing. She looked…Sickly. She was pale and really skinny. Her hair was dull and lifeless.

"Girl, Are you on drugs?" my boots clacked on the tile as I followed them out into the rain.

"No…" I rolled my eyes. I forgot how boring she was.

We loaded up into the police cruiser.

"How many times have you been in the back of one of those?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Never!" I defended.

She looked at me with that look mom gives me. "Ugh, fine twice. It was Peters fault." My phone beeped. I looked at the text. 'Was not!' 'Shuttup.' I texted back. I stuck my headphones in and. Blared my favorite play list. Which consisted of some Skillet

. And Luke Bryan. Some Fireflight,

and Breaking Benjamin. My phone bleeped. It was a text from Jasper.

'Hey!' 'Hey, what's up?' 'Eh. Nothing. Sitting in traffic. But I think I see you.' I looked around and seen him in the car next to mine. I waved. 'Lol. Well now you know. I'm a fugitive.' I giggled. 'Is that Bella swan in the front seat?' 'Uh...Yeah, she's my twin sister. Why?'

'Oh, nothing. But she's dating my brother. 'I raised an eyebrow at him through the window and he just shrugged. 'I don't see what she sees in him either. He's as bland as a bran muffin.' I giggled.

'What's his name?' I asked 'Edward. Though I call him Edweirdo. When I'm bored.' I pulled out a headphone.

"Who's Edward?" I asked Bella. "Oh, he's my boyfriend. How do you know his name?" I smirked I'm gonna have a secret of my own. "Oh, momma told me." She shrugged letting it drop. I turned back to my phone. I couldn't see Jasper anymore traffic had started moving again.

'Hey, I wanna play a little game. I don't want anyone to know that I know you. K? We'll like pretend that we don't know each other. It'll be fun.' I texted Jasper. The reply was almost immediate. 'Sounds fun. But does that mean I have to stop talking to you?'

'Nope ?￢ﾀﾙ we texted about random stuff until we reached forks where Bella immediately left to go to Edwards.

I went up to our room to settle in. I noticed that a few things had changed. I looked over at the twin bed that didn't have any bedding on it. Guessing it was mine. I started putting my bedding on it. My comforter had sculls on it. And it was black and pink. I pulled out my laptop. I got on skype. I video called Peter. And waited for him to answer I decorated.

"Hey Soph, Miss me already? "Came his snarky voice. "No, not yet. Just wanted to know if the name Cullen meant anything to you." I said as I hung a poster on the wall on my side of the room. With pictures of me wearing red contacts on Halloween. I went as Jane Volturi. Charlotte covering her eyes from the camera. Pictures she snapped of me and Peter on a roller coaster.

Peter's eyes turned away from the camera. But you could still see they were bright red. I decided I was gonna put that one back in my bag. To obvious.

"Uh. Not really. Though. The name Jasper would."

"Hmm. Okay. Well I got to go. Love you fools."

"I love you to Soph." I heard Charlotte yell from the background.

"Love ya Soph. Be good." I laughed and shut my laptop. I finished hanging up my pictures. My favorite went above my headboard.

It was a picture of me and Peter and Charlotte flipping off the camera. They had contacts in so their eyes were a muddy brown. I plopped down on my bed. Texted Jasper some. Bored out of my mind I finally stood. I walked down the stairs where Charlie was screaming at the TV with a tan Native American who was sitting in a wheelchair. I grinned "Who's playing?" "Pittsburgh vs. Cleveland." I grinned. "I forgot we were playing tonight I sat down excitedly cross-legged on the floor. Watching the Football game eagerly. Screaming occasionally.

"C'mon Rothlessburger." We (Pittsburgh) won 21-7. I stood up yawning. I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed." I walked up the stairs noticing the bedroom door was closed. I opened it and raised my eye brows when I spotted a vampire quickly leaving the room. My eyes are trained to see their forms. I walked over to the window and shut it. Locking it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked from her bed. "It's freezing in here. I'm shutting the window. Do you have a problem with that?" "N-N-No." I smiled and walked to my suitcase that laid beside my bed. Unzipping it, I heard her voice again. "Who are the people in the pictures?" I walked over to the wall of photos. I pointed to the one of Char covering her eyes. "This is Charlotte. Everyone calls her Char." I pointed to another. It was of a passerby vampire I'd met when I was younger. "This is Zachary. I met him in Europe. When I was younger." And another. "This is my best friend in the whole wide world. Peter. He's married to Char." And another. "This is Thomas-J. Uh. I met him in Italy. Last year." I pointed to one of a dog and me with a horse standing behind me. "This is my Husky Luka. I had to leave him in Texas. And the horse is my baby. Bluebell."

"You take a lot of pictures."

"Well, memories fade. And I want to remember everything." I went back to my suit case where I pulled out a clean set of pajamas. I went and changed I came back and climbed in bed I called Peter on Video chat once I was sure Bella was sleeping.

"Ugh. Pete. I hate it here." I whispered. I had my headphones in. The only way to wake her up is if I was insanely loud.

"I'm sorry Sophie-Poo."

"How's Luka? Can I see him?" Peter sat the computer in front of the black and white husky who howled when he saw me. "Hey baby. I love you. Yes who's a good boy?" I looked up and shivered. The feeling I was being watched was getting over whelming.

"I wanna come home Pete."

"I know. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." The video call ended. I shut my laptop and rolled over dozing off. I could hear whispering when my eyes opened again.

"What are we gonna do Edward. I can hardly sleep without you anymore…"

"I don't know Bella." I sat up. Smirking I looked at them.

"Could ya keep it down? I'm trying to sleep. Jesus. I don't wanna be here either. But I'm stuck here. I would much rather be in Texas with MY fucking family. Not here with people who could give a rat's ass if I was alive, dead. Or icy cold with the thirst for blood like this freak." I looked up at the sky getting the feeling Peter was listening with his yoda. "Sorry about the Jab to Vampires Peter."

My phone bleeped. And I calmed down a little letting out a giggle as I looked at the text. 'No problem. Kick ass Soph.' Edward looked….Shocked. Bella, speechless. I grinned and rolled over. Going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Soph. You wanna do something today?" it was Jasper. I rubbed my eyes. "Sure?" "Be ready, I'll be there in thirty."

"Okay…"

"Byeee!" he chuckled.

"Bye." I laid my Phone down on the table. I stood up rummaging through my suitcase.

I got out my white\ Blue tank top that had a giant Tigers head on the front. Pairing it with a pair of blue jeans that was dark blue that faded to white. With my black boots. And my sleeveless jean jacket.

I brushed out my hair. I braided it. I stuck my phone in my back pocket. I dropped my wallet into my pocket, taking the stairs two at I time. I walked into the kitchen. I kissed my dad on the cheek and Smirked at Bella. "Did you sleep okay Bells?"

"Yeah, Soph. I did." She was being Snarky. It almost made me giggle.

"Wow. That's the nicest you two have been to each other in years."

"Well, I have a friend picking me up." I grinned. "Who? You just got here."

"Uh. Oh I met him on the plane." There was a knock at the door.

Bella stood to get it. And I did too. We walked together to the door. She opened it. Edward stood there. "Ugh. You're not my ride." I looked around him.

"But, he is." I grinned pushing past the copper headed freak. I skipped to the motorcycle. "Whoa! This thing is awesome."

"I know." He grinned handing me a helmet. I got on the back of it. He started it. And I looked over at Eddies shocked face.

"Your brother doesn't know what to think of me." I giggled.

"He's Bland. I told you." We zoomed off. Leaving a trail of dust in our wake. A little while late we were trudging through the forest.

When he finally stopped I walked right into his back.

I stepped around him "Wow, vampire. You really know where to go." I giggled. And if it was possible. He paled even more.

"What?"

"You're a vampire like well, just about everyone I know." His eyes widened. I pulled out my IPhone when it started ringing. I answered the FaceTime call.

"Peter? Could you have worse timing?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Can I see Major?"

"Major, Like. The major?"

"The very one. He's with you aint he?" I looked up at Jasper. My eyes wide.

So wide they matched his.

"You're...The…Oh My god…No way." I turned the phone around to show Jasper the Screen.

"Major. Hey! You're probably wondering why she knows about vampires. Well me and Char. Basically raised her. Sooooo. Yeah. I Gtg." (Yes he actually said GTG)

I turned my phone back around and smiled nervously at him.

"Uh, Nice to meet you Major. It's an honor." I was star stuck. And I wasn't afraid to admit it. I grew up on stories of the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock.

"So, you know what I am? Who I am? And you still don't care to be alone with me…?" he looked amazed.

"Uh, of course I don't mind being alone with you. I mean, you brought me here….To this wonderfully amazing place." He grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the edge.

He pulled off his shirt. And kicked off his shoes and socks. By the time he was done stripping he was left in only his boxers.

I took off my jacket. Then my socks and shoes.

"Don't be Chicken Sophie." He called. I sighed. I stripped off my shirt. Leaving on only my bra. Taking off my pants I was left in only my underwear.

Diving in after him I giggled. "Why is the water so warm?" he shrugged.

"It always is. I dunno why." He let that accent out. So much like my own.

I swam under the waterfall. I climbed up the rocks. Turning I jumped diving into the warm water. "We need to go. Your lunch will be ready soon. I had Esme start cooking before I left." I grinned. I got out of the water. I pulled my jeans on. Then my shirt with my jacket. My boots. We walked together back to the Motorcycle.

(AN HOUR LATER!)

We pulled into the driveway of a beautiful Victorian house.

"Wow..."

"Why does everyone say that?" he asked. I groaned when I see my sister's truck pull in. He pulled me up the stairs.

We went immediately to the kitchen. "Esme?" Jasper asked. A woman with beautiful brown hair turned and her golden eyes matched the highlights in her hair perfectly. Her eyes lit up when they met mine. "Is this the friend you were going to bring home Jasper?"

"Yes, she's Bella's twin sister. She knows about us. She grew up with Vampires." He said. Her eyes widening.

"You poor thing. No wonder you're so skinny. How many times did they forget to feed you?" my eyes widened. And as I realized what she had said my blood started to boil. "What?! Why the f*ck would you think they forgot to feed me. My family was amazing..."

"But no human should have to grow up with vampires." "I didn't 'grow up with them.' My mom met them on one of her trips around the world when I was like twelve. I moved in with them at thirteen. My mom always favored Bella. Peter and Charlotte were the first to make me feel…Special. Or important. Why would it matter whether we are different species or not?"

"It doesn't. Other then you were in danger at all times. I'm assuming they were human eaters." I growled under my breath, turning, I stalked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Wait up." Jasper called he was at my side an instant later.

"Take me home. Now. Or I'm walking." I state crossing my arms.

"After I introduce you to my 'Twin' and her mate. And if She's home, my Wife." I nod "Okay." He pulled me upstairs and into to a theater room. Where a giant man was playing Xbox and a blond girl was on her phone typing quickly. "Rose? Em. We have a guest." They looked up. I waved, "Hi. I'm Sophie." Rose glared. I cocked my head then glared back. She Smiled. "I'm Rosalie. Everyone calls me Rose." I smiled back. I was suddenly wrapped in a very icy bear hug. "Eeep." I squeaked "Emmett. Let go of the poor girl." I heard a booming laugh as I was released. "Hey Sophie, I'm Emmett." Jasper shook his head. A smile forming.

"She's Bella's Twin sister. I met her on the plane yesterday. I found out today she grew up with Peter and Charlotte. She knows everything." Rose looked surprised.

"Like, Everything…Everything?" I nod "As far as I know…Yep!" I smiled.

"Awesome! We're gonna be besties!" Emmett giggled. "Yeah we are."

"JAZZY-POO!" called a voice from another room.

"In here Alice." Jasper called. "Jazzy-poo? What the hell major? Peter's gonna get a kick outta this one." A small dark haired pixie like girl entered the room and kissed his cheek.

"Hey. Where you been all day?" "Out. I showed Sophie here around town." I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Bella's twin sister Sophie." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Jazz. C'mon. I wanna go see that new movie that just came out."

"I don't want to right now Alice."

"You can go if you want. I'd like to see how good Emmett really is at Mortal combat." I told him. "I'm Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. "I don't wanna go. Alice. Bella's here somewhere. Make her go shopping with you." Alice's Eyes lit up.

"Fine! I'll go shopping. But, we're going to see that movie later when this tramp goes home." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What the fuck did you just call me Pixie bitch?" I stepped forward. "I'd snap you in two like a twig." She growled. "And I called you a tramp. Get the picture?" I snatched a lighter out of my back pocket. I held it as fast as I could up to her hair Synged off a big chunk. She screamed. And lunged at me but the majors black eyes was in-between us. He growled at her. And Rosalie pulled me back.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to her. "Jasper has a multi personality disorder. One half of him is the Major, he gets triggered when he's angry. He automatically protects whoever's closest to his heart. Then the other half is nice, normal, calm…Jasper." I looked over at the man, who was obviously very out of control. And I smiled. I walked towards him. Out of Rosalie's grasp, just as he lunged at Alice's throat.

"Major?" I questioned lying my hand on his shoulder. His black eyes flicked towards me. "Sophie?" he asked a thick southern twang evident. And I smiled. "Yea Major?" "Thank you." I frowned. "For what?" I asked but he was no longer major. But Jasper had taken hold once again. He grabbed my hand cradling it in his strong icy cold one. "Ugh. Jasper! Are you just going to let your guest do this to me?!" she demanded in that high-pitched voice. He looked at me, then back at her. His answer was evident to me before he even spoke a word.

"Yeah…Alice, I am." He wrapped an arm around me. I felt a spark but chose to ignore it. "Hey Alice?" asked a voice from the doorway…Bella. "Uh. Isabella. I'm not sure now's a good time." She glared at me. "What are you doing here? And why is Jasper's arm around you?" "Because Bella-Dear, She's Jasper's mate. I can see it." I looked at Rosalie with my eyes wide. "What?!" just about everyone exclaimed at the same time. Jasper remained silent. "No, Way." I said and side-stepped out of his arm. "Did you know this…?" I asked.

"Uh…..No-I Umm." He stuttered. Finally he said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Do you forgive me?" his golden eyes were pleading. The room was jam packed with humans and vampires alike. I started shaking. Harder, and harder. That's when I passed out.

(SURRRRRRPPPPPRRRRIIIIZZZEEE! JASPERS POV)

My hands shot out instinctively to catch her as she fell. "Sophie?" I asked. She wasn't responding. "Sophie!?" I asked again as I sank to the ground with her in my arms. I looked up frantically. "Somebody call Carlisle. NOW!" I could feel the Major rattling the cage. Now is not the time to lose control. I thought. No one had moved when I looked up again. Alice was standing there smirking. Bella was just…Bella. "Emmett!" I growled. "If you don't call Carlisle right now. I'm going to make fucking sure you don't ever play Video games again."

I could hear him a second later on the phone talking frantically to what I hope to be Carlisle. "It's okay Soph. You'll be okay." I whispered soothing things in ear. Carlisle was there a few minutes later. "What's wrong?" he asked before he assessed the situation. "Down here." I whimpered. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Jasper whimpering? Yeah. Well it happened get over it. He was at our side soon after he realized. "What happened?" he asked. "She found out we're mates…then she fainted." "Alice, get me a cold wash rag. Rosalie. Get her a more comfortable change of clothes. Emmett, turn down the tv. Jasper, help me get her onto the couch." His commands flew out quickly. And every one scurried t do as he asked even Alice. Though she did it with a scowl.

((BACK TO SOPHIE'S POV)

I looked around assessing my surroundings. It was dark. But not dark enough I couldn't see. I wasin a forest, running. My paws hitting the ground in a rhythm that spelled no mercy. We lunged as one. And the white creature fell to the ground. We took turns ripping chunks off of him. We left him there to burn. His red eye blank as they were consumed in fire. I threw back my head and howled. In sync with the rest of the pack. – I opened my eyes. Golden eyes floated above me. "Miss?" I turned my head a little. ''Where am i?" I asked. "Sophie?" I heard Jasper's worried voice and I looked towards him. "Jasper?" the golden eyes left and were replaced by the familiar Amber of Jasper's eyes. I reached my hands out to touch his face. "What are we going to do?" he looked confused. "About what?" "Us, this…thing?" "One day at a time?" he offered. And I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

(Reviews mean the world !)


	3. Chapter 3

I ran through the front yard a grin on my face as I slid into the passenger seat. "Go!" I giggled. It's been a week since we decided to just go with the flow. "What's the rush?" "Dad said I had to stay in tonight. School starts tomorrow you know. I waited until he fell asleep on the couch." Jaspers Booming laugh filled the cab of the truck. "So you snuck out?" "Yeah."

"What about Bella?" I rolled my eyes "she's in our room with Edward. Enjoying the Fact I left." He laughed again.

"Okaaaaaaaay."

"I don't usually allow him in there. So I said if she'd keep her mouth shut I would stay out all night…or sleep downstairs so she could hang out with him. Buttttt, I also told her that I would have you use your power to see if they were lying when I got back if I had any inclination they touched my stuff." "How do you know I'd agree to that?" I looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Because Mr., I'm your girlfriend…And your mate. And when I get upset and start crying." I teared up upon mention. It was something Charlotte taught me when I was younger. Peter was always the same way. "Your putty in my hands." I finished when he started to look worried. I dried up the tears and grinned. "You little trickster." He glared the truck pulled over and suddenly his hands were on my tummy, tickling me. I was laughing so hard it hurt.

"N-no St-Stop. P-Please M-Major." His eyes met mine suddenly. They were dark. "Did you forget to hunt today?" I asked.

His fingers had stopped moving. And the moment was doing a 180 from playful to serious quite fast. "No, I hunted earlier."

"Oh," I blushed. "Then why are your eyes black?" I reached up running my fingers down his face, over his lips. His eye lids.

"Sophie." He said warningly. As my fingers grazed his lips once again. "What?" I cocked my head. His lips parted, and my fingers fell in. I squeaked as he ran a fang over one of them. It stung a little. Like had broken the skin. And I knew he had when his eyes widened and he sucked gently on the finger that got cut. I bit my lip. Hard I gagged a little when I tasted blood. His eyes widened even more when he caught sight of the wound on my lip. He dropped my fingers and kissed me. Our first kiss. It tasted like blood. But I enjoyed it as he sucked on my lip. His eyes turned a light gold-Pink.

"Jasper?" I questioned when he pulled back. "Are you okay?" He looked at me incredulously. "I'm Fucking amazing." He grinned. Pulling me into another kiss. "I-I think I'm in love with you Sophie." My eyes widened and I grinned at him.

"And I you Jasper…" he kissed me again. Then looked at the clock. "If we don't go now we're gonna miss the reservation." I giggled. "I'm oddly okay with that." I muttered. "Well, I'm not." He chuckled sliding back into his side of the truck. I followed him lying my head on his shoulder.

"Fine." I muttered sadly. We made it to the only nice restaurant, soon after that. He got out and then opened my door like a true southerner.

Then opened the door to LaRoasta a steak house. "Reservations?" the lady asked. "Under Whitlock Ma'am." He said and I grinned as he used his given name. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock. Your table is this way." We followed her hand in hand. She sat us at a booth in the corner. "Have a nice night you two." She walked away leaving us with our menus. An older woman approached a moment later. "My names Genevieve. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" "Uh, I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Jasper looked at the menu. "Can I have a Fruit punch?" "Sure!" she giggled. When she walked away.

He looked at me with the cutest hopeful expression. "What do you want?" his eyes flicked to the almost scabbed over cut on my finger. "Are you serious?" I questioned. "I would do it for you but, how do you expect me to get it in the glass?" he looked thoughtful as the lady brought our drinks. "Here ya go kids." She said. "Are you ready to order?" she asked

"um, I'll have a really rare steak with a side of fries." She nodded and scribbled it down. "I'll have the same just medium well." She nodded.

"Anything Else?" "Uh, No. I think we're good." I said. I snuck the steak knife under the table with a small grimace a sliced open my palm. He stuck the glass under the table and I let my blood drop in giant drops into the already red liquid. I laid a napkin around my palm. "Happy?" I asked. "Very. "He said when he took a giant drink. I rolled my eyes. Then Genevieve cane with our food. The bleeding had stopped. She sat the blood covered steak in front of Jasper. "Rare enough for you?" she questioned. And he nodded eagerly. She sat mine down. I smiled. "Thanks Genevieve."

"Welcome sweetheart." She walked away soon after. Jasper, for the first time ever was silent. As he took bites he sucked the blood out then tried. (And I say tried) to eat the steak. He finally gave up and just started spitting the hunks of meat in a napkin. I watched him as I ate. It was hilarious. Genevieve walked back to the table. "How is it?" I smiled. "Amazing Miss Genevieve." She grinned "great. Here's your check." I went to grab my wallet but he shook his head. Not even bothering to look at the check handed her two hundred bucks. "Keep the change." Her eyes widened.

"B-But sir. Your meal was only $50." He grinned at her. "Then its pay day aint it?" she grinned excitedly. And scurried away. I giggled amused. "You and Peter are a lot more alike than I thought. He does that to." He chugged the rest of the Blood-Punch. And we stood. We waved at our waitress when we got ready to exit. As we drove we held hands. He drove around aimlessly just enjoying being together until my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and cursed silently. "Hello?" I asked. "Dad's awake." Came Bella's voice. "He's getting ready to come check on us. As soon as he can remember how to use the recliner buttons on his chair again. So you have about ten minutes to get home." I looked at jasper and slowly the truck crept up to 100 MPH. "We'll be there in five. Be decent. Jasper's bringing me through the window."  
"Always am Sister dear." Then she hung up on me. We got home about 4 minutes later. Jasper leapt me through the window. Covered me up in my bed. We could here dads footsteps at Edward shut the lights off. And hid in the Closet with Jasper. Bella and I pretended to be asleep when our door opened. The lights turned on. And he sighed in what I believe to be relief when he seen both of us in our beds. He shut the lights off and left. The boys left the closet.

Jasper took me back outside. I would have stayed home. But Bella demanded that I promised. So Jasper and I drove until we found a twenty-four hour camping supplies store. He got me a blow up mattress and thermal blanket. Then he parked us in the middle of nowhere he blew up my mattress and put it in the bed of the truck. I sat with my head laid back on his chest while he was leaning against the back-glass of the truck. His fingers were playing in my hair.

"Jasper? I questioned. "Hmmm?" he answered. "What does my blood taste like? Is it good?" he stiffened. "Your blood?" "Yeah." "Uh…How do I put this without scaring you?" "I don't scare easily. Peter had aa day every month called:' Scare Sophie every chance I get day' the day changed every month. Just to keep it fresh." He chuckled. "Well, (A/N: I'm going super cheesy here. Sorry ? ﾟﾘﾜ) it's like…Have you ever had something you know you shouldn't but it's so amazing you want it anyway?" He asked. "Yeah. I think so." "Well, it's like tag times a thousand. Your blood to me is like crack to a crack-head. Alcohol to an Alcoholic. A god to a Religion. It's un-Fucking believable." I looked at him. "Will you change me?" I asked. "Right now?" he questioned. "No, but when I'm ready. Will you be the one to do it? Peter was always the one who I thought was going to do it. But I'd rather my mate do it." "Sophie. Of course I'll do it. I wouldn't have another's venom coursing through your veins."

He pressed his lips to mine running his teeth over my lip he sucked a little. When I pulled back I could see the red of my blood on his tongue. "You might be getting addicted my vampire friend." "Sadly, My wonderful tasting human friend. I believe your right." I placed my lips back on his. I slid into his lap. My fingers winding in his hair. He parted my lips and roamed my mouth with his tongue. I could taste my own blood but I didn't mind. His fingers locked around my jaw. He wasn't hurting me. "Soph." he pulled back a little. "I think we should stop. I don't think I'll be able to if we continue." I sighed but nodded. We settled into the mattress we had a few more make-out sessions that night. But nothing more than blood and kissing happened dozed off around four am. Wrapped in jaspers arms.

(Sorry for the longish wait. the internet here sucks. i think i tore my rotary cuff (Is that how you spell rotary?) anyways. uh yeah. review. and i hope you enjoyed this chappie.))


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jasper woke me up at six Am. Normally I would've killed him but we have school today. "Ugh. I don't wannnnnaaa ggggooooo." I whined. As he carried me in through my window. Bella was in the shower I guessed. I sent him home to get ready, he promised he would pick me up at seven. I decided that as bad as I didn't want to I needed to shower so as soon as Bella was out I was in. I showered quickly and then dressed. In a bright pink tank-top thing and a pair of dark wash jeans. My black cow girl boots and I braided my hair.

I put on my leather jacket and grabbed my black backpack as I ran down the stairs I seen Bella for really the first time since I left yesterday evening. "Hey Bells." I hugged her. She grinned. "Hey Soph." once Charlie left I looked at her again. "How was your night?" I questioned. "We just talked." She answered. Like I said she's Sooooo Fucking blannndd.

"How was yours? It looks like it was painful." She raised an eye brow. Pointing at my cut hand. "Steak knife accident." I answered "What about your lips?" "It was cold out last night!" I defended. "So you decided to make your own heat?" "Oh my godddd! Bella shut upp." Maybe she's not as bland as bland as I assumed. A knock at the door broke me out of my blush. I skipped toward the door and opened it. Edward was standing there. But behind him was Jasper. I grinned. I stepped beside Edward. Then basically tackled Jasper. "Hey." He grinned. I placed my lips on his. I pulled back and grinned back at him "Hey." "You ready?" I nodded and he pulled me to his bike handing me a helmet I smiled. I got on the bike. "Go!" I screamed. And all that was left in that spot was a cloud of dust.

(30 Minutes. One Jasper road rage later)

We pulled into the schools parking-lot right in front of Bella and Edward.

Jasper helped me off the bike with a grin. He held my hand as he walked me to the office. People stared. I got my stuff from the office. He somehow made it so I could have most of my classes with him. He walked me to my locker and helped me put up my pictures and stuff before class. I put up a picture we took a few days ago. Us holding hands in front of the water-fall. Rosalie had taken it for us. Emmett in the lake. Emmett and I smiling. Peter, Charlotte and I, hanging in a tree upside down.

I grinned as I felt jasper wrap his arm around me. Walking me to our first class. We sat beside each other and held hands under the table. My classes flew by and soon it was lunch. I sat down at the Cullen table with my tray of pizza. I sat down next to jasper and laid my head on his shoulder. "Ugh, High school life is harddd." I whined and Rosalie giggled. "Not really. I've done it over one hundred times." She said. "Yeah, but you have unlimited energy."

"True." She agreed. I ate the rest of my pizza. The conversation flowed easily between Rosalie, Emmett Jasper and I. Alice didn't seem to be at school today and Edward and Bella were at another table taking quietly. "Ugh..." I muttered when the Bell rang. Jasper chuckled. He threw away our trash. Then walked me to my class. It was the only one I didn't gave with him. Biology. With Edward and Bella. I sat in the back of the room. Doing whatever the teacher said. I never bothered to remember his name. When the class ended I stood to leave when a blonde boy with blue eyes approached me. "You're Bella's twin Sister…Sophie…? Right?" I nod. And I caught sight of Jasper with his head cocked looking at us. "Uh, I'm sorry. But I got to go. My boyfriend's waiting." "Uh, sure. I'm mike by the way." I smiled and walked to Jaspers side, pecking him on the lips. "Your eyes are getting a little dark Jasper." I told him. "hmm. I wonder how we could fix that?" I smirked. "Magic" I suggested. Then turned and darted away giggling. I ran out the doors. And towards the forest. I climbed a tree. "Oh Sophie! I'm coming to get you." I giggled and suddenly he was beside me. His lips on mine. He bit me on my lip and grinned as he licked the blood off.

"Jasper." I giggled "What?" "We're missing class so you can drink my blood?" "Uh, Yeah! Got a problem with that?" I pretended to think about it. "Hmm. No, I actually don't." he looked down at my hand the one I cut. "Is that where you cut yourself for my drink last night?" I nodded. "Yeah." He picked at it and I winced only slightly before it started to bleed. He looked at me in question. And when I nodded he put his lips to it and sucked. It hurt. But I was going to have to let him I mean. Disturbing a vampire while he was feeding? Hell Naw. He pulled back a minute or so later and looked at me his eyes were crimson. And I cursed. "Jasper. We're so screwed." I reached out and wiped a little blood off his mouth.

"Why?" "Your eyes. They're not even pink anymore. They're crimson. You have to hunt. And hunt something other than me." He looked away. "But, I don't want too!" He whined. "You have to Major. You can't go to school with bright red eyes." He sighed. "I know. Do you wanna go back? Or do you want me to take you home?" I thought for a minute. "Home." He grinned pulling me onto his back he ran me back to my house. Where I called Peter on Skype.

"Hey short stack." He grinned. "How's Jasper?" he winked. I glared at the computer screen. "Taking care of these-"he pointed at his crimson eyes. "-Bad boys? Is he?" I giggled. "Just a little." I smiled. Char's face appeared and Peter was pushed away. "Hey Girly! How's the Major?" "He's Taking care of the-"I pointed at my eyes. "-Problem." Her eyes widened. "He's been feeding from you?" I nod slightly blushing. "Yeah." She squealed "that's so swwweeett." She giggled. We said goodbye a few minutes later. I looked at the clock and decided I was going for a drive. I texted Bella and asked if I could use her truck. She what ever'd me. I grabbed my jacket and the keys. I drove around. Then over to the reservation.

I drove until I reached the beach. I parked but before I could get out a trio of boys surrounded the truck. And I yelped. I opened the door. "Umm, Can I help you?" I asked. They looked extremely confused. "You're not Bells." One stated. And I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "I know. I'm her twin sister, Sophie." They looked at each other then back at me. "But you look nothing alike." Another said with a frown. "Not all twins are identical. We're fraternal. And I'm tanner because I've lived in Texas since I was thirteen." "I'm Jacob." The one with the really long hair said. "This is Quil, And Embry. We're friends of Bella's. We live here on the Res." I smiled.

"Uh, Sophie. Though I've already said that." "Is she still with that Cullen Kid?" The one I believe he called Quil asked. "Uh. Yeah." He sighed, "Well is there any chance your single." I grinned at him. "Not any at all. I'm dating 'That Cullen kid's brother.'" I told him with a small giggle. "Which one?" Embry asked quietly. "Jasper." He nodded. I looked over when I heard a scream to see three guys jumping off the cliffs. "Whoa. That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"That's Sam's gang. Steer clear of them, they're bad news." Jacob informed me. "Thanks for the tip. " I smiled. "Well I should be going." I added. Turning to open the door to the truck. I sat down as they called a 'Bye!' over their shoulders.

I looked back at the cliffs. I'm gonna find out about this _gang. _

(Thanks 4 Reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying in bed talking to my friend from Europe. I hadn't seen him in three years. But we talk all the time. "Are you Serious Zack?" I giggled. "Heck yeah. I've been running since late yesterday. I'll be there in just a couple hours." I squealed. "Yay! It's been absolutely forever!" I sat up at a knock on my window. "Ooh. I gotta go. The boyfriend is here." "Love ya Soph!" "Love ya Zach." I shut my laptop. And stood up unlocking the window. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my lips. "Who's Zach?" "Oh, I met him in Europe when I was thirteen. We've been friends for like…Ever" I caught a look of his eyes. They were a goldish-Pink "Are you Jealous?" "No…Okay maybe a little. But I love you. It's what guys do." I rolled my eyes. "Well he will be here in a few hours. And then you can see that there is nothing between us. Okay?" he still looked uneasy. But nodded anyway. "Do you know about a Gang over on the Res?" his eyes instantly "Stay away from them Soph, they're bad news." I nod. "Okay." I laid down on my bed pulling him down with me, I snuggled into his chest. "By the way Jazz. I love you too." He grinned. And I closed my eyes. I dozed off only to be shook awake a little while later. "Soph?" "Hmmm?" "Zach's here." I grinned I sat up and looked around. "Where?" "Downstairs…Talking to Charlie." "Shit!" I jumped up. "Jasper. Meet me downstairs." I called over my shoulder I took the stairs two at a time. I grinned when I caught sight of him. "Zach!" I ran into his icy arms. "Hey Shorty!" "I'm not a 'Shorty' anymore!" I pulled back grinning I looked at my dad. "Hey!" I grinned. "Who's this?" "Uh, this is Zach I met him in Europe a few years ago." "Europe? What the heck were you doing in Europe?" the knock at the door saved me. "That would be Jasper." I grinned. Pulling Zach after me. I opened the door. My eyes widening in surprise when it wasn't just Jasper standing there. But Peter and Charlotte too. "Oh my god." I tackled my Best friend. "Peter! What the Hell are you doing here?" I noticed his eyes were a muddy brown. Contacts. "Jasper here called us. Said you were feeling homesick. Looks like you got piece of home already here. Hey Zach!" he added. "You did this?!" I turned to Jasper. "Uh…Yes?" I tacked him. "I love you so much!" "I love you too Soph." I pulled back, and had them follow me inside. "Dad, this is Peter and Charlotte. They're my best friends in the whole wide world. Uh, you know my boyfriend Jasper. And then there is Zach. But no one cares about him." "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Nice to meet you Peter, Miss Charlotte." She smiled politely "Mrs. Me and Peter are married. "She corrected. "Oh, you're a little young aren't you? Not to be a Jerk or anything." "Uh, no. I married her straight out of collage." Peter said. And my dad choked on the drink of Beer he was taking. "You're out of college?" "Uh…Yeah?" Charlotte said. "Where did you meet my Daughter?" "Renée let her live with us for the last… "Charlotte looked at me. My head was in my hands. "Four years." I mumbled. "So that's how you have a southern accent and Bells Doesn't and you've been to Europe and Bells hasn't." I nodded. "Yeah, I've been just about everywhere." The front door opened just as I stood up off the couch. "We're going upstairs to catch up." I pulled them toward the stairs. Plopping down on my bed I grinned. "Whoa, you really do hang all the pictures you take?" Zach asked. "Yeah, of course I do. Mem-"the bedroom door opened and Bella and Edward entered. "'Memories fade, and she wants to remember everything!'" Bella quoted. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" "It's my room to." Edward looked uneasy. "Bella, maybe she's right." "About what?" "I don't feel you are safe in here." I could feel my blood start to boil. "What, because they're human Drinkers?" "Well. Yeah." "At least they're well fed! You are fucking starving yourself on animal blood. You're much more unstable then they are. And you are not welcome in MY fucking room if you're going to come in here and pick on how my FAMILY choose to live they're lives. Peter and Charlotte Basically Raised me, never once did they offer to hurt me. And god knows I'm almost as freaking clumsy as Bella. Almost." "Don't talk to him like that." Bella mumbled quietly. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!" I growled turning toward her. "I said: Don't talk to him like that!" I stalked toward her. "Bi*ch, While he's in a room where I have to lay my head every night, I'll talk to him anyway I like." "Hey." Peter pulled me back. "How about we all just go out." I nodded silently. I grabbed my phone, and pushed past the two gaping figures. My 'posse' followed me. I waved bye to Dad as I passed him. "We're going out. I can't stand the major make out session that's going on upstairs." (A/N: My fave line this whole chappie right there folks. Lol) "What!" I giggled under my breath as he rushed up the stairs. I heard yelling and I rushed outside and into Jaspers truck. I sat in-between Jasper and Zach in the front seat. "Hey Pete!?" yelled over my shoulder. "Hmm?" "Why did you agree to just…Show up?" "Uh, Cause we missed you Sophie. Why else?" I shrugged. (A/N: Ugh. The thought of Shrugging right now makes me wanna cry. My shoulder is messed up.) The silence lasted until we got to the bar. "A bar? Jasper…I'm a minor. And technically Zach is to…" "He held out a card to me. "A fake I.D!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah. You not okay with that?" "I'm sure she's freaking ecstatic. She loved any chance she gets to get a beer in her hand." My eyes widened. "That's a lie!" I lied through my teeth. "You're such a liar!" Zach exclaimed. I blushed as we got up outta the truck. I grabbed jaspers hand and followed him. When the doors opened a wave of cigarette smoke and liquor. I walked up to the bartender. "A round of Whiskey…Please?" I added. "I/D's?" I flashed him mine, then Jasper with his. Then Peter and Charlotte. And lastly, Zach. He set the round in front of us. I downed two. And grinned. "Let's dance Jasper, before I get too trashed." He rolled his eyes and followed me to the dance floor. I seen Peter sneak up to the Dj, and a minute later my song came on… "Oh my godddd!" as the intro started Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I sung the lyrics under my breath.  
"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate

Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate

I was lookin' for her boyfriend." He spun me and I giggled.

"Thinkin', no way she ain't got one

Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love

Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup

Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck

She jumped up and cut me off

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

I've been listenin' to the radio all night long

Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out

And she gave me a kiss" I placed a kiss on his lips

"And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

I'd have gave that DJ my last dime

If he would have played it just one more time

But a little while later

We were sittin' in the drive in my truck

Before I walked her to the door

I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too

But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove

Man, you should have seen her light up

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

We've been listenin' to the radio all night long

I can't believe it came back on, but here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars

You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

I've been listenin' to the radio all night long

Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out

And she gave me a kiss

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again

Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again" he Spun me again and I grinned. Locking my lips with his he licked my lip. As if asking if I was Ok. I nodded. Winced a little as his fang met my lip. He sucked the blood off and then I pulled back to skip over and grab me another shot. "Got some blood action going on don't ya there soph." Char whispered in my ear. I blushed. "Maybe…?" Jasper placed a kiss on my lips as he appeared at my side. He picked up a shot and downed it. Wincing as it went down. "Can't handle your liquor there Major?" Peter grinned. "Naw, I can. I just…" "Used to Alice's Fruity girl drinks?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a hand on my butt. I whipped my head around. A pair of Icy Blue –and very drunk- eyes stared back at me as a smirk appeared on the man's lips. "Hey Sweet Cheeks." "Uh, Go away." I said. And started to turn around. "Hey, now don't be like that." "You better go away, before I sic my Boyfriend on you." "Oh, have a boyfriend do we." I felt an icy hand on my arm and looked up at Zach. "Do we have a problem here?" "Oh, is this the boyfriend?" Zach shook his head. "No, I'm the older Brother." And then suddenly Peter was at my side. "What about this?" "Uncle." Peter answered. Then Jasper and Charlotte were at our sides. Sitting down the two trays of shots they were carrying. "Who's this, Lemme guess. Gay best friend." I shook my head. "Nope, this is the Boyfriend." "Whatever." He muttered and turned away. I grabbed another shot. Downing it, I started to feel buzzed. "Jazzy." I slurred. "Take me Hhommme. I'm Tired." He nodded. "We'll be there later." Peter stated. "I think I found my dinner." He was looking toward the blue eyed man. I grabbed Jazz's hand while he pulled me toward the truck. I sat down and giggled. As he got in the driver's side. I snuggled up to him playing with his curls.

(Annnnnd, Scene! Lol(=Laugh out Loud.))


	6. Chapter 6

Soph?" I opened my eyes slightly. "Yeah?" "I'm not taking you home…" my eyes opened fully. "Why the hell not?" "We have been summoned by the Volturi." My eyes widened. "THE Volturi?"

"Yes, THE Volturi. They called me a few minutes ago. I've done texted Rose. She's going to meet us at the airport with your suitcase." I hid my expression. "Okay..." "Don't Worry Darlin' I'll protect you." I hated keeping a secret from him. But, he can't know… Not yet.

(An hour later.)

I was standing waiting for our flight to board. "Fight 70. To Volterra, Italy. Now boarding." The intercom called. I stood and Jasper grabbed my bag. Rose followed us. Emmett was staying home. Covering for me with Charlie. And his family. We boarded the plane. And I snuggled into Jaspers chest and slept the whole time. Finally, after what felt like years. We landed. We hung out in the airport until it grew dark. That's when we started our walk up to the castle. We made it thirty minutes later. Jane let us in winking at me as she did. I rolled my eyes. Following Jasper, Who had pushed me behind him when he had spotted Jane. We stopped in front of Gianna's Desk. "She let us in and I grinned. Skipping past Jasper. I walked up To Aro. "Why, Hello Grandfather, Fancy seeing you here." I smiled innocently.

"Sophia, Darling how's life treating you?" "Like a flower in mid Bloom." "Sophie?" Jasper questioned. "Yeah Jazz?" I asked turning toward him. "What are you doing?" "Talking to my Papaw. What are you doing?" he looked baffled. "Umm. How do you two know each other?" "Simple." Aro said. "Sophie's mother Renee is my….So many Greats that I don't even care to count anymore Granddaughter. So, therefore. We are family." I nodded. "It's True, It's true!" I giggled "Whoa…Why Didn't you tell me?" Jasper questioned. I shrugged (A/N: the thought of shrugging right now makes me cringe L ) "I dunno… just never came up I guess. Bella's met them to. She was never close to the guard like I was. My whole family is surrounded in vampires Jasper. My mom is a hybrid. Somehow the gene skipped Bella and me." Aro grinned. "As much as I would love to catch up with you my darling, it is going to have to wait. I believe you need to tell our family history to your new family." I gulped, but nodded.

Taking Jaspers hand I pulled them –Rosalie and Jasper- in the direction of my room. When we got there I pulled out a book. Blowing the dust off it I coughed and sighed. "Are you Ready?" I asked. They nodded. I opened the book. "We can only trace our lineage back to Aro's Parents. But as far as we can tell there weren't any vampires in our family before him. So, it started with Aro. He had my great-A gazillion great's- grandmother, then she had Bethany. Who is a very close friend of mine. Bethany never had kids, but her twin Sister Raina did. She had two boys. The one l'm related to Is Damon, He was changed after he had his little girl with Bella's namesake. Isabelle. We lost track for about ten years. And we pick back up with Elizabeth. She was changed at around thirty two. She didn't survive the change. Her two small children were raised by Aro. That would be Jane and Alec. Jane had a little girl who died in childbirth but gave us a very special vampire in the _ lineage. Aria, little Aria is a sponge. And has the most beautiful Purple eyes you ever did see." Jasper shook his head. "You know most of your lineage dating back to only Jesus knows when?"

"Uh…Yes?" he chuckled. "Anyway Aria had Louis, Louis Had Jenny. Jenny had Kyla, Kyla had Justin. Justin had Trellis and then came Renée and as you know she had me and Bella…But, what you don't know we have a big brother who came here and was changed at nineteen. Bella was made to forget everything she knew about our family. But I moved in with Peter and Charlotte when Aro paid a vampire to wipe her memory. " "She knows about us." Rosalie supplied. "I know. But she still doesn't remember who we are." A yawn over took me and I sighed. "I'm going to have a small nap." They nodded. "Love Ya Soph." Rose said as she left the room. Jasper came over and placed his lips on mine. I grinned. Rose re-entered the room and grabbed Jazz's ear. "C'mon lover-boy." She dragged him out. I snuggled into the blanket. I fell asleep:

-Dream:

The mud in-between my toes as my paws slammed into the dirt. _'Don't run from me Soph!' _I heard _His_, Joking voice in my mind. '_Don't be stupid Bash. I'm not running from you. I'm running toward…him' _I grinned as I changed forms and he wrapped his arms around me. "Sophie, will you make me the happiest vampire in the world and…..-"Suddenly the dream was no longer happy but; sad. Streaks of red liquid ran down the walls and dripped on my face. "So….Phie!" I heard a manipulative voice call. "Where oh where have you Gone Sophie?" suddenly Red eyes where in[front of me. They looked…Crazy. When they backed up. And the face revealed itself. All I could do was…..Scream. -Dream end-

"Sophie!? Sophie?!" I was shook insistently. My eyes flew open recognized the voice. "Sebastian!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Soph." he said softly. When I pulled back I giggled. "How'd you know I was here?" "Word travels fast through the guard. Also, I wanted to know how Bella was." "Um, dating a bland Cullen. Being as bland as usual." He chuckled. "I still can't believe you two are twins. We would have fit much better." I giggled. "I know right." A knock at my door broke us out of our conversation. "Who is it!?" I asked. "Jasper..?" "Come in." I giggled again. The door swung open and He strolled in. "Hey Darlin'" "Hey." I answered. "This Is My brother Sebastian…Bash if you will." He a smiled. "Hi Sebastian, I'm Jasper…Soph's Boyfriend." Bash's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" Bash questioned. I blushed. "Uh, Yeah. We met when mom made me go to forks." "Hm. Well I'll see you later Soph." he kissed my cheek and then I was left alone with Jasper. "He looks nothing like you or Bella." "I know right." I giggled. "How'd you sleep?" he asked running his fingers through my hair as we snuggled up. "Okay." I answered. I rolled over placing my lips to his. Then I grinned snuggling into his chest I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I dunno how good this will be I can't see. And it's like Four Am.) I woke up Alone until I sat up and saw Jasper coming out of my bathroom. "Hey Sleepy head." He ruffled my hair and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hi. Stop That!" I grumbled. Rubbing my eyes. He bent down putting his lips on mine he licked my lip. I instantly knew what he wanted. "Here Jasper?" I questioned incredulously.

His eyes were dark. "Why not?" he said. "You know I trust my family with my life, but to just like let you cut me open and not worry one of them will lose it. Is that a risk your willing to take?" "Wow Soph. way to make me feel like crap." He plopped down on the bed beside me. "Oh fuck J, I wasn't trying to make you feel like crap." I mumbled laying down beside him. I rolled over so I was facing him. I bit my lip lightly. "Don't do that." He asked. "Why?" I questioned and he sat up on his elbow. "Because, you look like something straight out of a fucking playboy." I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up." "You don't believe me?" his eyes widened. "No, my brilliant vampire friend. I do not."

"How can you not believe me? You're amazing. Sweet, but with the just right amount of attitude. The prettiest brown hair. And those Fucking eyes. (A/N: I hate that word. But I feel like if Jasper was reverting back to…Himself then… ya know.) They…Freaking mesmerizing. I love you Sophie. I always will." I reached over tears welling in my eyes. Pushing my lips onto his. I pulled back for a second. "I love you too." I smiled. And then a knock at my door sounded. "Yes!?" I called. "Soph-"it was Bash. "-Grandfather wishes to see you, and your Boyfriend." I rolled my eyes "Kay Bash." I thought I heard his footsteps leave- but then I heard "Love ya Soph!" I rolled my eyes dramatically. Standing up, I walked to mg closet. Pulling open the doors, I pulled out My Favorite 'Italy' outfit. It was a pair of black Ripped Skinny leggings, with a black dress that had a red lace overtone. With my black boots that had the chains hanging down. We held hands as we walked down the stairs. We made it to the throne room a few minutes later. "Sophia! Darling!" my grandfather screeched. "Hey." I grinned running over to hug him. As I stepped back into Jaspers arms I smiled. "So, Sophie. My Brothers and I were wondering when you would like to be changed….Most of our family are changed at eighteen. But you are a bit special. Because you have found your mate. You can wait; and try to bear a child… or be changed on you eighteenth birthday." I looked at Jasper questioning him with my eyes. "I wanna have a child…" I answered when he nodded. "Are you sure..?" Marcus questioned. "You know the difficulties of bearing a hybrid." "Yes Marcus. I know. I'm sure." "You have six months." Caius said. I sighed. I gulped. "Yes Caius." "Now be gone child. We have things to discuss." Jasper pulled me to the garden. We sat on a bench and he stared at me. "You want a child? You understand I could kill you right?" "I know the risks Jasper! I've been around vampires my whole life." "When do you want to start trying….?" Jasper questioned. I blushed. "Ummmm. I don't kno-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. Jasper pulled back, before pulling me back into the castle. I giggled. "Jazz. I didn't mean right now." "Sooners better than later." He muttered and that's how we spent our night.

Unknown Pov: (You will figure it out quickly keep reading faithful reader XD )

"But Sir; She's trying to get pregnant. She'll be the doom of all of us. I've seen it. And that boyfriend of hers will destroy you over her and that unborn child." The servant that was facing me at that time muttered. I waved her off. "I want her to have the child. Then you'll finally have the baby you have always wanted my love Then we will destroy them all. They will be ours Esme." I grinned as I turned to my beautiful wife. "You are so sweet Carlisle." She smiled. Leaning in to kiss me. But soon we were interrupted. "Carlisle?" Edward poked his head into my office. I changed my composer instantly. Becoming the loving father they all believed I was. "Yes Edward?" "Bella cut herself again. I need you to come look at it." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Of course Edward." I stood placing a kiss on Esme's lips "We'll talk later my love." She nodded. "I'll be waiting." I followed Edward down the stairs. I examined the cut on her head. "It's fine." I stuck a wash rag on it. Knowing it probably needed stitches. "Are you sure it doesn't need stitches?" Edward inquired concerned. "I said She's Fine!" I snarled. Before turning and stomping up the stairs. Back to my Esme.

(Surprise! Another Pov change)

Bella's PoV.

"Oww." I whined as I held my hand to my head. Walking towards the couch with Edwards Arms holding me up. He sat me on the couch to go get Carlisle. He came back a moment later with a not-so-happy looking Carlisle. He leaned down and looked at it. "It's Fine." He disappeared a second and came back placing an icy cold wash rag on it. "Are you sure it doesn't need stitches?" Edward inquired. "I said, She's Fine!" Carlisle Snarled. Before stomping back up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He just shrugged. "I have no idea." He muttered. "C'mon. I don't want Jasper to come home while your bleeding like this." He held out his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me out to the Volvo.

(Just one more! :P)

Aro's Pov:

"But Brother," I said to Caius "Someone's making them! It's illegal!" I screeched. "We have to know who's doing it. We can't let it keep happening. If we don't stop it…Someone's going to rally a force against us. And when they do, they are almost guaranteed to win. We have become lazy Brothers. They will over throw us." "Your being paranoid brother." Marcus lazily replied. "See!" I gestured crazily. "Laziness! It's everywhere." "Are you accusing me of being Lazy? Brother." Caius exclaimed. "Not you particularly Caius. But everyone myself included. We need to crackdown." "Agreed." They said together. And I smiled.

(Hmmmmm. I Dunno. Should I stop it here…. Yeah, I think I will. Night…morning guys Lol. Itttts earlyyyyyy!)


	8. Chapter 8

=Sebastian's Pov:

It had been a while since I had seen either of my baby sisters. Less time since I had seen Soph. but still around a year and a half. My thirst had to be under control before I was allowed to see them. And still then, Bella had already had her memories wiped. Sophie had not had hers wiped because of her living with Peter and Charlotte.

I knocked on her bedroom door. I had heard from rumors she had decided to have a child before she was changed. "Yes?" I heard her question as she opened the door. "I wanna Bring Bella here…Like make her think something weird…Like that maybe we were kidnapping her." She giggled. "I'd kill to see her face if she woke up in a room full of unrecognizable red eyes…Let's do it!" she grinned. Jasper came up behind her. "Do you wanna help?" She questioned him. "No, I think I'll sit this one out Darlin'" he placed a kiss on her lips before stepping past her and walking down the corridor. "Don't forget you'll need Aro's Approval." He called over his shoulder. "Oh yeah…" She said. "I've already received it," I told her.

And she grinned as I held up the jet keys. "Let's go!" I grinned and she smiled. She stepped back into her room shutting the door she came back out carrying a small bag and pulling her jacket over her shoulders. "Ready?" I questioned and she nodded.

(When we made it to Forks.)

"What the hell is this!?" I complained as we stepped into the rain. "This, my vampire brother is Forks Washington. The rainiest Hell hole ever." She slapped me on the shoulder. I chuckled as we climbed into the large van I had rented before I left. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Chief Swan's house." Soph Muttered. "I haven't seen Dad since I was six. He's Chief now?"

"Yeah, He's moved up in this hellish town since letting Mrs. Hybrid Bitch take us. I just don't understand why the fuck she thinks she's Sooooo special all because she's one of the only hybrids in existence." She said. And I chuckled. She never did like mom. Even when she was a baby she always preferred dad. Until Renee took us away. "Well Soph… I think we're here." I said looking out the window. When I looked back at her when I got no response she was biting her lip and looking down at her cell. "What time is it?" I questioned. It was dark out.

"Twelve thirty…And Eddies here. We'll never get in..." she said pointing to a Volvo parked a little ways down the street. "Call Jasper. Have him fake an emergency. Get him out of here. I'm ready to see my baby sis again." She texted on her phone furiously and a moment later Edward jumped out the window. And ran towards the Volvo. We stepped out into the rain and I jumped her through the window where she shoved a sleeping pill down Bella's throat. She didn't stir the whole way back to Italy. We laid her on a mattress in the throne room.

She woke up a few minutes later. "What…? Where am I?" Sophie wasn't in the room. She was hidden behind a one way glass they had installed while we were gone. "Bella Darling!" Aro Exclaimed. "I am Gran—Aro Volturi. One of the three kings of the vampire world. I assume you've heard about me?" "Y-Yes…How d-did I get here?" My sister has such a way with words. Note my sarcasm. "You know about Vampires quite illegally I'm afraid. You must be executed. Or changed…immediately." She looked ecstatic. "Changed of course!" she squealed. "Immediately…How soon will that be effective?" "Right now. One of my Guard will do it. I'll give you a choice between Sebastian, Jane, or Alec. I believe your best bet would be with Bash. He has changed several others." He gestured between each of us as he said our names.

"I choose…" her eyes flicked between all of us. "Sebastian." She said her eyes landing on me again. "Hi… I'm Bella." She said shyly. I rolled my eyes. "I was the one who went and retrieved you…And your sister. She chose quite differently then you did." I smiled devilishly. I was playing my part just like I was supposed to. "Don't scare the poor girl." Jane said Smirking as she turned her vibrant red eyes on me. "Though she did taste quite good." Jane licked her lips. "Sophie's here?" she questioned. "Where?" "She's in the dumpster…Getting ready to be grinded up just like all of our other meals." Alec said. "You Ate her!?" Bella cried. "Uh Yes. They did…She chose execution." Aro Said clapping his hands. "Okay. So, take her to the changing room. And get her into the process." He ordered me. "See you in three days Bella dear." She looked at me and I stepped forward offering her my hand. She took it hesitantly. She trusted me. I could feel it. Though she didn't quite know why…She did. I knew why. It's because somewhere deep deep down. She knows who I am.

We made it to the Changing room a few minutes later where Jane was waiting with a comfortable outfit for Bella to change into. I could sense Soph was there to. Hidden. I left to let her change. "Come back in Bash! Bring Sophie." "What!?" I heard Bells cry in confusion. "I don't want to see my sister's dead body." I held Sophie's arm as we stepped in. "Bella!? You're here! Oh my god!" she screamed fake tears brimming her eyes. "They brought you here! But you promised." She flung herself at me. Hitting me multiple times not hard enough to hurt herself just hard enough to make it look real. "Sophie! They told me you were dead. I have to be changed." Sophie turned to smirk at her… "They told you that? Are you serious?" Sophie burst out laughing she walked over and hugged our sister. "They Can't Change YOU without your Permission." She put emphasizes on the word 'You.' "She's right Bellsy." Using my nickname I had for her when we were younger. "What do you mean? Of course they can…They're like…Gods in the vampire world." "Well yeah." Sophie admitted.

(I'mma Do a real quick Pov change. As I cannot force myself to write this from Bash's…..So SOPHIES POV!)

"But we…You and I…Are not just ordinary humans…Bella, We're Vampire royalty Bells. We come from a long line of Vampires (Insert big long explanation of their family history from a couple chapters back. I'm too lazy to type it out.)" "What..." "We were destined to be changed Bella, they wiped your memory when you were younger. Because they do it with every line. Hoping that someday... The swan family will become human again." "So why wasn't yours wiped." She questioned. "Three reasons:

I wasn't living with mom at the time…I was living with Peter and Charlotte.

I didn't want it to be because I already knew I was going to be changed…

Umm I don't have a third reason..."

"So why did you say three reasons…?" she questioned. Then shook her head. "Then why haven't you been changed already…You have a mate who loves you…What more could you possibly want…?" she asked and I looked down. "The one thing I won't be able to have once I'm changed Bella…Do you know what that is..?" my eyes teared up…"No…What..." "Motherhood." I supplied. "The brothers have given me six months; to get pregnant. Give birth. And spend some time with it before my newborn thirst completely makes it impossible to see it." Her jaw dropped. "Sophie…How Stupid are you… Pregnancies take at least nine months." She said and I shook my head. "Not hybrid Pregnancies. The longest recorded was a month. The take on average Two to three weeks. Hybrids grow quicker than Humans. And besides. Jasper and I are already trying." "Mom will blow a gasket if you get pregnant at eighteen." "I don't Give a fuck what our bitch of a mother thinks." I snarled. "She has always picked you over me." "Now that's not true…" Bella stated. "It is Bells." Sebastian stated. "How would you know?" she asked looking at him. "Uh…Because I left a tiny bit out of our family history…This is our older brother Sebastian. He was changed at nineteen." "Maybe we should just have her memory restored…" Jane suggested I nodded. "Your right. Love ya girl. Go call Artimis." She left the room. And was back about twenty awkward minutes later. "Hey Arty!" I grinned at him. "Soph." he spotted my sister "Ah…Bella. Now I know why I'm here." He walked over to her place his fingers on her forehead. And then turned smiled and left. Bella looked stunned throughout it all. "I remember it all." She stated a few moments later. "Our mom was always a bitch to you…" I nodded. "Told you." I smirked. Suddenly I started to get nauseous. I ran to the bathroom where I preceded to puke my guts up.

(TWO WEEK TIMESKIP!)

I hadn't left my bed in two weeks. I was throwing up everything I put down my throat. And I was completely and utterly sure I was either dying. Or I was pregnant. I chose the latter after I missed my monthly. And even more so when I started to get fat. I was passed fat now though. I looked like a balloon pushed past its breaking point. I was paler then Bella…And I think I've just about drove Jazzy crazy. Suddenly I felt a sharp stab of pain to my rib cage and I screamed. "Holy Shit. I'm going to kill you once I get this thing outta me." I growled towards Jasper. "I know baby. I'm sorry." And then a totally different pain hit me. A pain I was warned about. And then suddenly I felt a wetness pool between my legs. "Jasper..." I looked at him wide eyed. "I think I'm in labor." "What!? But we're not ready yet." "Well Jazzy boy. I suggest you get ready." Said my sister from my other side. They had a kind of frienemy relationship. "She whipped out her cell and dialed a number. "Yeah. Dr. Lilac…Yes…She Says she's in labor. Mhmm. K bye!" she hung up the phone and looked down up me just as another contraction hit. I grabbed Jaspers Icy hand and squeezed until it let up "The Doctor will be here in…well now." She said as the door opened and my OBGYN stepped through. "Hey Soph…How's it going?" "Not Well doc. Just go ahead and Do the C-section." We had discussed earlier how I had wanted to for it. As most hybrids bite their way out of momma's tummy. Alyssa Felt it would be best if we did it via C-section. "Okay… It'll take me about thirty minutes to get everything together." She left the room a second later and another contraction hit. "Ahhh." I growled.

(Thirty minutes later and about twelve contractions later. They started the C-Section)

(After the Babe was born.)

After I was stitched up they placed a clean little baby in my arms. I smiled at her. But then another one was placed on the other side and my eyes widened. "Twins!?" I questioned. "Yup." Jasper grinned. "One Boy and one girl." "What are their names?" Bella Questioned. "Ashton Andrew Carter Whitlock." I grinned and looked up at Jasper. They shared the same middle name. 'Andrew.' "And Destiny Hope Whitlock. My babies."


	9. Chapter 9

About a week later) I leaned over into the crib of screaming Babies Picking up Ash. I tickled his tummy. He giggled. They look about six months now. And they absolutely adored each other. It was so cute. I stuck the bottle in his mouth it was a special formula of baby formula and blood. I laid him down on the bed with his bottle I picked up Des. She was the loud one. Extremely smart.

I stuck the bottle in her mouth. And laid her down beside her brother. Bella entered the room hugging me from the side as I watched the twins eat. "Bells…" I grinned hugging her back. We had to go home when Dad finally figured out that we weren't hanging out at the Rez. I was 'grounded' for life for coming home with twins that look too much like Jasper for his liking. Bella and I were on better terms now though. We had worked out a schedule for her to have Edward in our room.

Monday, Wednesday and Friday Edward stays here. And on those nights I stay with Jasper in the house he had bought. Just outside of town. And on Tuesday, Thursday, And Saturday the twins and I stay here. And Bella goes to stay with Edward at the Cullen house. I know what you're thinking, why don't I stay at the other house all the time? Cause… I didn't wanna. Tonight was an 'Edward' night. Edward and Jasper came through the window within seconds of each other. "Lookie Ash." I said picking him up. Sitting the empty bottle on the table. "DADA!" he screamed and flung his self towards Jasper.

"Hey, Ashton." Jasper grinned taking him from me. I picked up Des. Just as she started to get fussy cause her bottle was empty. She smiled at Jasper. "Hey baby girl." He said running his fingers down her cheek. "Dada!" she giggled. "They have him wrapped around their little fingers. Don't they?" Edward Stated. Wrapping an Arm around Bella. "Yeah…They do. They still refuse to say 'Mama'" I scowled slightly. "Mama." Destiny said smiling…Though it looked like a smirk. "Smh," I said handing her off to Jasper.

"We're leaving. I know that's why your still standing." I giggled. Grabbing my backpack and the diaper bags. "Ready?" jasper questioned. He always took me down first. Then the Twins. We got into the truck, the twins securely buckled into their car seat. I snuggled Into Jaspers side. "When are you going to change me?" I asked softly. "Whenever you want Soph." "How about…After our wedding?" "Wedding?" he cocked his head at me as he drove. "I don't remember purposing." he stated. "Retard. You didn't have to. We're mates. And you got me pregnant. Your screwed." He pouted. "Fine. But. When is our Wedding?"

"I don't know…four months? That puts us right at the cutoff date." He nodded. "So we're having a winter wedding?" "Yeah…I always wanted one." He smiled. We pulled into the driveway he got the two carriers and I got the bags. He sat the carriers on the coffee table wear I pulled Ashton out of one. "Mama?" he questioned. And I smiled. "Yes Ashton Honey?"

"I Wuv Ew." He said before falling back asleep. They had grew again while they were sleeping. We carried them up the stairs before laying them down in the nursery. I sighed and walked back down the stairs. "Aren't you going to bed?" Jasper questioned wrapping his arms around me from behind. "No, I have to do today's Journal entry." "They're going to live forever Sophie. Why do you need to document every moment of their lives?" he spun me to face him. "Because, I want to. And it's my choice. Go watch Sons of Anarchy…I'll be up soon." I kissed his lips. And he was gone before I could even take a step away.

Man, he loves SOA. (A/N: BTW: I don't Own SOA either. Kk. On with the Chap!) I sat down on the couch. My notebook in hand. I started to write.

_Day 7. First words. _

_Today started normal, I woke up to you two crying. I fed you. Dressed you. Then handed you off To Rosalie while I went to school. I came home at lunch. Checked on them. To find you were out like a light. And Rosalie was Reading a Vogue magazine. I went back to school. And finished my classes for the day. I went home To Charlie's while Jasper went to our house to get everything ready for our night there. I fed you two… (Again, little piglets.) That night, you got a special video call from Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte. Then I packed up your bags while you napped. Ashton woke up first. And I laid you back down with a bottle. Then the same with you, Destiny. _

_Aunt Bella got home with Uncle Edward. Yup! It's official as of yesterday. They're engaged. He actually proposed. Unlike a certain Daddy we know…Yeah, your father didn't propose. I basically had to talk him into marrying me. Don't hold it against him though. He's just a silly vampire. Did you know your First words was 'Dada?' Both of you… Until I finally told someone about you not using my name then Destiny, you being a little people pleaser, said 'Mama.' When we left. We made it to our house and Ashy, you said: 'Mama? I wuv Ew.' In just the cutest way possible. Then you fell asleep. And that leads me to now. My sweets, I know I'm young…And I have a lot to figure out. And I also know you are growing insanely fast. Just…cut me some slack…I will do the best by you that I can. _

_Ashton's Nightly Message:_

_You my sweet. Are going to do great things. The greatest of all? Protecting your Sister. I've seen you do it already. I'm so proud of you Ashton baby. I love You._

_Destiny Hope's Nightly message:_

_Your name fits you perfectly baby girl. Your destiny is as bright as the moon and stars. When you make history, don't forget me. I love you._

_Jasper's Nightly Message:_

_I still can't believe your making me write one to you to. Anyway, I love you. You gave me my pride and joys. And I know you feel the same. But, to go on to pick on you: I read that SOA's Seventh season is its last. Your screwed my vampire friend. Love you!_

(AWESOME? Or not…..Review and tell me so!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Ch Ten already? Jesus, Anywayyyyyys Thanks for the reviews guys. Though, I'd love to have more! There is a new baby appearing in the next few Chaps and I need a name. No, I have not decided on Gender. So Review or Pm Me and give me Names. And no, Soph and Jas Are not having another one…yet. :P )

(Surprise! ASHTON'S POV! :P )

My tummy Rumbled. It hurt. "Mama!" I cried. "Dada! Mama!" what seemed like forever My Mommy was by my side. "Are you hungry?" She asked picking me up. "Wes ( =Yes)." She put a bottle in my hands and I closed my eyes as I sucked on it. The taste was horrid, but I liked it, I don't know why. She laid me back in my c4ib and did the same wif Sissy. (A/N: Hehe. My name right there!) I finished my bottle. And I reached up for the edge of the crib…Whoa, My crib Shrunk! I pulled myself up. To where I was standing. "Mama!" I yelled. "Yes Ashy?" She asked as she came into the room. Her eyes widened I noted. "Wook Mama! My Cwib Swunk!" I screamed (A/N: I love Baby talk…But some people don't understand it…So: =Look Mama! My Crib Shrunk!) "Yes Baby…Jet did. Jasper! Get your Ass in here!" she called the last part over her shoulder. Daddy walked in a minute or so later. "Dada!" I screamed excited. "Whoa!" he said grinning as he picked me up and swung me through the air. "You're getting big little man." "Nuh uh." I said. "My Cwib Swunk!" I stated. "Hmm, is that what happened?" "Yup!" I looked over at Sissy's crib. "It wooks the same…" she pulled herself up. It looked like she had been struggling to "Bubby! Mine Swunk To!" I giggled and reached for her. "Dada! Pick Hew (Her) Up!" he did as I asked. And I hugged her. "I wuv ew sissy." I said and kissed her cheek. She then kissed mine. "I wuv Ew to bubby." She said. A second later a bright light flashed toward us. And I heard a loud click. I looked toward mama. She was holding something. "What dat Mama?" I questioned (That...) "It's a camera sweets. It takes pictures." She told me. "What's a pwictuwre?" Sissy asked. (Picture) "Picture." Mama corrected. "And it's an image. It takes a scene of something that we can see. And puts it on a special piece of paper we can keep always. " "Oh." Was all I said.

(And now…Without further ado: DESTINY'S POV!)

I opened my eyes slowly when I heard Bubby scream. Then my tummy rumbled. I was hungry. I started to cry to. And soon mama was picking me up. She put a bottle in my mouth kissed my cheek then laid me back down. I laid there, my eyes closed. Sucking on my bottle slowly trying to make it last. I heard Bubbies voice. Then mamas. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying much. Something about cribs shrinking? Not possible. I started sucking harder when I heard Daddies voice. I heard Bubby say my name I opened my eyes letting the empty bottle drop I realized he was right. The crib HAD shrunk. I had some difficulty standing up. But I finally got it. "Bubby! Mine Swunk to!" Giggling quietly to myself.

"Dada! Pick Hew up!" he yelled. And Daddy followed his orders picking up he placed a kiss on my fore head. Bubby hugged me tightly. "I wuv ew Sissy!" he said kissing my cheek. I then kissed his. "I wuv ew To Bubby!" Then a bright flash caused me to close my eyes. "What's dat Mama?" bubby asked. "It's a camera sweets." She told him. "It takes pictures." "What's a pwictuwre?" I asked slowly. "Picture." Mama Corrected. "And it's an image. It takes a scene of something that we can see. And puts it on a special piece of paper we can keep always. " "Oh." Was all that was said.

_Day 8 First…Well. Too many to count._

_I am Crying Tears of Joy as I write this my lovelies. You grew a WHOLE bunch overnight. Ashy, you convinced your sister your crib shrank. Silly boy. I decided not to spend the night at Charlie's like I was supposed to. Bad Mommy. I decided I enjoyed it here with Jasper and our own house WAY too much. I'm going to make the announcement soon. I'm moving out. Anyways. You two are as close as can be. I hope it always stays that way. Well, I have to go. You're waiting on me._

_Ashy's nightly message:_

_Two Words for tonights: Silly boy. And then another two. "Love you"_

_Destiny's nightly message: _

_Remember to never believe anything your brother says. Love you_

_Jasper:_

_Jasper Whitlock: You're too damn old for this. But I love you anyway. _

(So, its way super short at only 824 words. Ik, it doesn't reach my 1000 word minimum. But, I knew what I wanted for this chapter. I wanted you to see how smart the Twins were. And I think I established that. So, yeah. What do you guys think of the note I'm doing at the end of every chapter now? Is it to cliché?)


	11. Chapter 11

(The night before this Chapter is set.)

Sophie's Pov:

I was laying on the large fluffy couch in the living room of Mine and jaspers house. My eyes closed. I was resting a little before the twins' next feeding. "Darlin'?" Jasper asked. "Hmm?" I questioned. "Open your eyes." I opened one of my eyes looking at him. He was down on one knee with a little box in his hands. My other eye opened as I flung myself into a sitting position. "Nuh Uh." I said. My eyes wide and my hand on my chest. "Yup. I knew you wanted me to propose….So I am." I squealed and stood up, and he did to and we met at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered in my ear. "Yes…" I kissed him softly before pulling back so he could slid the ring on my finger. He kissed me again. Deeper this time. Before we heard a Cry from upstairs and I pulled back. Smiling slightly. "Our Babies are calling."

Sophie's Pov. (Start of the actual chap)

I knocked on the doorway to the living room. Ashy was moving slightly in my arms. Jasper was behind me holding Hope, that's what I had taken to calling her. She told me she liked it better. Silly girl. "Dad?" I asked to get his attention. "Hey Soph!" he grinned. It faltered slightly when he saw Jasper. He liked the twins okay. But he didn't understand who I chose to 'Adopt' so young. He blamed Jasper. "Jasper." he greeted curtly. "Sir." Jasper nodded toward him. "Dad, I have something to tell you." I had got the 'ok' from Grandpa Aro to tell him as much of the truth as he wanted to know. "Your Pregnant…Aren't you!?" he growled. "No Dad! Though…I was. It lasted two weeks." His eyes softened. "You Miscarried? "He asked. "No, I gave birth. Dad," I sat down. "I'm going to tell you a truth mom should have told you when she got pregnant with Bash." "Who?" "My Brother." "You know we don't talk about Sebastian in this house Sophia. For some reason your sister doesn't remember him. And I am not going to have her remember suddenly and have to mourn his death again." "He's not dead." I said and held up a hand to keep him from speaking. "But that's not my point. Mom was different then you. She was a different species." He raised an eyebrow. "You can say that again. Crazy Bitch." I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. She's a hybrid, Half Vampire, Half Human. Sadly, That Gene skipped Bash, Bella and I. My Great about a gazillion great's, Grandfather is the King of Vampires." He looks Shocked. Confused. But somehow, I think he believes me. "Jasper, is a vampire…All of the Cullen's are. Zach, And Peter and Charlotte. I'm surrounded by them. But I told you this so you could be around the twin's as long as you want to. They aren't normal babies. They will grow faster, they will be smarter. And they will be stronger." "Why-why? Why will they be different?" I sighed. "Because they are not fully human. They are Jasper and I's Biological Children. So therefore, they are hybrids." "And Jas-Jasper drinks B-b-blood." "There vegetarian. Which means they only drink animal blood." I explained which was clearly a lie. As Jasper has a slight addiction to my blood. "But all this was just my way of telling you that I am to be changed in five months. And I'm moving out. Jasper and I are getting married right before my change-date." His face changed shades. From normal to red to purple…"moving out!? But you just got here!" "I know Dad. But Jasper bought us a house on the edge of town. That's where I wanna raise my kids. Dad, I love you. And I told you this so that you could see them. That is if you wanna know them…" "Of course I do Sophie. I just… Am I safe? Are…They safe?" my eyes flared. But I kept my temper under control. "Everyone is safe Sir." Jasper Answered for me. "How old are you really?" Dad asked. A question directed at Jasper. "I was changed at 17… In 1864. I'm 167 years old sir. I was the youngest Major in the Civil War." "And what Business do you have dating never mind marrying my eighteen year old daughter?" "I love her Sir." I heard the front door shut. And two sets of footsteps enter the room. I looked up and seen Bella and Edward. "And you!" dad turned his eyes to Edward. "Yes Sir?" "How old are you!?" "Seventeen Sir…" Edward answered. "Don't lie to me!" "Tell him the truth Edward." I said softly. "I'm 114..." "So you're both older than me…yet, you're dating my daughters?" "Umm." Edward was baffled. "I got Aro's Okay…And I told him the truth." "Are they going to ya know?" Bella asked. "Only if He wants it." I replied. "I'm going to take a nap…" Dad said. "I need to wrap my mind around this." "Hang on dad." Bella said. "I'm going to give you something else to wrap your mind around, Edward and I are getting married. Okay. Have a nice nap." She turned and left pulling Edward with her. I rolled my eyes mentally screaming at Edward: 'tell her: She Sucks! Just leave me with the over whelmed Father.' I heard him laugh. As they walked out the front door. I heard Jasper whisper something in Hope's ear. She started to cry. I rushed toward her. "Dad, go take your nap. I need to go home and get the twins ready for dinner." He looked flustered as I pulled jasper towards the door.

When we got home I sat the twins in their new highchairs. "Mama..." Destiny whined "Yeah sweet pea?" "I is Hungry." "I know Destiny." "Mama! Its Hope!" she complained and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Hope." I sat a small plate in front of her. She picked up her spoon and started to feed herself. Ashy was falling asleep in his chair. I giggled. "Ashton..?" he raised his head slightly "Do you wanna eat?" I asked him. "Mhmm." He nodded sitting the rest of the way up. I sat his plate in front of him. Then a cup of blood in front of Jasper then I sat down closing my eyes I waited for the kids to finish eating. Then I stuck them in the bath before placing them in Pajama's jasper and I kissed them goodnight. And I sat down to write that night's journal entry.

_Day 11. The Telling of the truth._

_Hey kids, It's Been a LONG day. Today was the day I told your Grandfather what we are. Well you, I aint nothin' yet. Just a few months though. Destiny…I'm wondering that by the time you read this, will you be over the phase of wanting me to call you Hope? Ashy, Falling Asleep at the dinner table is rude ya know._

_Ashton: _

_Only thing I really have to say tonight is, I love you._

_Destiny: I love you Sweetheart._

_Jasper: I'm still not over how ridiculous this is. But I love you. _

(Ughhhhh I'm sooo tired. Night!) 


End file.
